Eli Shane and Trixie Sting in War of the Worlds
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Eli has a bad dream that the villains find out about the Surface and it becomes a big war for the Surface and Slugterra. ElixTrixie romance but not a major part in it.


Eli Shane and Trixie Sting in War of the Worlds

Note: No negative reviews please.

Set 3 months after my last fanfic and this will be the last one for a couple of weeks unless I change my mind.

Eli and Trixie were laying in Eli's bed thinking about the fate of Slugterra.

"Trix sometime I worry that Tad coming from the Surface and then my friend Maddie coming here if we're go to war with the Surface." sighed Eli.

"Sometimes I worry about that too Eli are there many wars on the Surface?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah on Earth there have been two World Wars and a few minor wars like the Cold War." said Eli.

"I see get some sleep my darling." said Trixie.

Eli nodded and they both did and Eli began to have a bad dream.

Eli's Nightmare

Eli and the Shane Gang found Renville telling loads of villains (Dr Blakk, Nacho, Maurice, John Bull, Locke, Lode, CC, The Hooligang, Sedo, Mr Saturday, Sergeant Slug, Gearhold Stalker, Malvolio Drake, Twist, Munch, Quentin, Brutale Drake, Blite, Boss Ember, Mongo, Straggus, Grimmstone, Gamemaster, The Goon, Spirex, The Emperor, Underlord Holt, Oogley, Morv, Yarry and Tad) about the Surface.

"This is going to be hell." said Eli.

"Oh you have no idea." said Tad.

"No he's mine!" yelled Blakk.

"You had your chance and you failed my feeble father!" argued Tad.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Blakk.

"Eli what do we do?" asked Trixie.

"Call our allies and we bring these villains to justice!" replied Eli.

"I'm here." said a voice: it was Junjie.

"As am I." said Maddie. "Trixie called us, Mario and Brodie to help you stop these villains."

"8 isn't enough to stop me!" cackled the Emperor.

"Time to tell us about the Burning World Eli." said Renville.

"Forget it Shane secrets are going to stay that way!" said Eli.

"In weak to tell Slugterra the truth Eli?" asked Twist aiming his blaster at Kord and CC aiming his at Pronto, Junjie and Maddie.

"This may help." said Quentin firing a dart at Eli as the Gamemaster set up a camera.

"Admit it Shane is the Burning World real?!" demanded Renville.

"You're (gulps) right the Surface is real and my Dad told me not to tell you." said Eli.

"What was that?" asked Trixie.

"A truth serum that Young Blakk left near a hole." replied Quentin.

"Oh how exciting." smirked the Gamemaster. "A world for a brand new game."

"No the Surface is my call!" yelled Grimmstone.

"Shut up Dr Blakk calls the shots." said CC.

"No I do!" argued Tad. "Villains who think my Father is a fool join me or die!"

"After last time no Junior!" disagreed Ember.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" yelled Tad and he fired a Geoshard Ghoul at Ember killing him!

"WHOA!" gasped Locke. "Harsh!"

"Yeah." said Lode.

"And you two are joining him for failing me!" yelled Blakk and he blasted them with his own Geoshard Ghoul!

"RUN!" cried Pronto.

"No we've got to stop them before Slugterra is destroyed!" cried Trixie.

"You're right Trix." said Brodie. "Eli I don't like the idea of you keeping secrets but if that is what your dad wanted then it is fine with me!"

"Me too!" said Mario. "Lead the way Eli."

"Then you've brought yourselves a world of pain!" sniggered Blite.

"Maybe but it'll be worth it to save Slugterra!" said Kord.

"Evil is going to be Shane Gang!" called Billy.

"Take a hike before you get killed!" smirked Glasses.

"Yeah you'll be dead by tomorrow!" chuckled Shorty as she got out a Tazerling.

"If it's a war you want we'll give you one!" yelled Trixie as she got out Bluster. "I don't think the Surface ever had a wear like this."

"Not that I know of." replied Eli as he got out Joules and Burpy.

"Fusion shot good idea." said Junjie and the battle began.

"Why side with someone who's lied to you Princesses!?" asked Drake.

"Eli lied for a reason that you weren't meant to know." said Mario as he used his Speedstinger and hit Drake, CC, Holt and Glasses!

"SLUGTERRA WILL NEVER BELONG TO THE BLAKK FAMILY!" yelled Brodie as she blasted Blakk with a Rammstone.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Blakk.

"NO YOU WILL FOR TAKING MY DAD FROM ME!" yelled Eli.

Then Trixie saw some Stone Warriors climb up the Drop!

"NO!" she cried as she, Maddie and Brodie raced to stop them!

"THE SURFACE AND ALL PARTS OF SLUGTERRA WILL BELONG TO ME!" yelled the Emperor.

"NO IT WILL BELONG TO THE SPIDERS!" yelled Spirex.

"This is really getting out of hand." said Kord.

Then Sally fired a Tazerling at Spirex knocking him out!

"Brought some spare Slugs to help you stop the villains and I hold no hard feelings towards you Eli Shane." explained Sally.

"Thanks." said Trixie. "Now run!"

Sally didn't need to be told twice and she ran off!

"GET HER!" yelled Sedo then Pronto punched him!

"THIS ENDS TODAY MY LIFE LONG NEMESIS!" he yelled.

"GET THEM!" yelled Straggus then Tad killed him!

"Oh now it is just me." gasped Mongo in shock.

"Yeah you failed me so you're dead!" yelled Tad then Eli grabbed Tad!

"YOU WHINE MORE THAN BLAKK JUNIOR!" Eli yelled punching him.

"MY SON FAILED NOW I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU IN THE SAME BLOW ELI SHANE!" yelled Blakk then Junjie fired JooJoo at Blakk making him blast the Emperor! "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"NO I WILL NOT AND NEITHER WILL ELI!" called Junjie as he blasted his Tazerling at Blakk. "We best get to the Surface and stop those Stone Warriors!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Twist then Trixie punched him in the belly.

"That's for betraying us months ago Twist!" she yelled.

Then Eli and Junjie fired Burpy and JooJoo and got on them!

"We're coming with you." said Trixie and Maddie.

"Too dangerous enough people are dead already." protested Eli.

"Trust your friends Eli." said Junjie.

"(Eli sighs) Hang tight."

And Trixie and Maddie did so but Tad and Blakk followed but not before Blakk killed Twist.

"You failed me for the last time!" yelled Blakk.

Soon Eli, Trixie, Junjie and Maddie were on the Surface seeing the Stone Warriors had already destroyed many houses and killed many people.

"I hope Mum is ok." said Eli.

"I believe your Mum is safe as is mine." said Maddie.

"I hope so for both of you." said Trixie.

Then Blakk and Tad showed up.

"IT IS TIME TO END THIS SHANE!" yelled Blakk.

"What is this?" asked a woman.

"MUM GET AWAY FROM HERE!" ordered Eli.

"Your Mum will be the first to fall Eli then Maddie and finally your beloved Trixie." said Tad aiming Pieper at them!

"NO NOT NOW NOT EVER!" yelled Junjie as he grabbed Tad and they had a fist fight while Blakk aimed his Gattler at Eli!

"It is time you finally died Eli Shane!" smirked Blakk.

Then the ground began cracking beneath them.

"I'LL MAKE THIS QUICK!" yelled Blakk as he fired his Gattler but Trixie pushed Eli out of the way and she got blasted!

"NO! TRIXIE! WHY?" cried Eli.

"You're the only one can stop Blakk." groaned Trixie.

"No not if that means losing you!" protested Eli.

"I never wanted to become a Slug Slinger to begin with." said Trixie.

"No Trixie don't say that." protested Eli.

"(Trixie groans) Guess it's true...the greatest love stories do...always end in tragedy."

Then she died as Eli cried into her shoulders as Maddie, Junjie and Eli's Mum looked at them in sadness Blakk smirked then the entire planet was destroyed!

Reality

"TRIXIE!" cried Eli sweating very badly and looked to see she was still with which she was.

"Eli you ok?" asked Trixie.

"Not really have a dream that there was a war with all our enemies and it ended on the Surface where you...infact everyone died as the Surface and Slugterra were destroyed it all crumbled strangely when you died." said Eli with tears in his eyes.

"Oh god my dear Eli how horrible for you." said Trixie.

And they hugged.

"I don't want to lose you Trix." said Eli.

"I'm not going anywhere you and me will always be together no matter." said Trixie and they kissed. "You hear me Eli you and me will always be together."

"I hear you and I like it." smiled Eli with tears in his eyes.

"Me too." smiled Trixie and they hugged closely that the Sunrise was the only witness to see the two young heroes hug.

The End


End file.
